Devila Devil
Devila Devil is the daughter of the Devil and an Angel, also known as The Princess of Hell and the Lady of Heaven. She is a student at Monster High. A sassy, upbeat girl, she flirtatiously grasps everyone's attention as one of the most powerful people ever. Personality Devila is loud and outgoing. She isn't afraid of saying things to others, which make her a little arrogant because how others won't stand up for themselves. She is spoiled rich because of her royal status in Hell and Heaven. Deep down, she is insecure and doesn't know if she should be evil or good. She is also a bit of a flirt, knowing that she can use her beauty powers to an advantage. Appearance Devila in terms of appearance takes after her dad but has her mother's chocolate eyes and red hair. She has red skin. Her eyes are brown. She has invisible wings that appear when she is angry or at will. Like all Devils, she has a red tail. For her everyday wear, she wears a black crop top with a sheer white area on top. She wears a mini-skirt with a red sash and black high heels with a red heel. Relationships Family Devila doesn't really think she has 'family' as she struggles to identify as an Angel or a Devil, even though she is more Devil than Angel. Her mother's name is Arabelle Angelia and her dad's REAL name is Lucifer Jonathan Burns Devil. Friends She usually sticks it out alone, but everybody knows her. Romance She is currently single. Monster Heritage Devila is a special Devil Monster. She is a Hybrid of an Angel and a Devil. Abilities * Flight: '''As a Devil she can fly. Her wings are usually hidden by magic. * '''Accurate Hearing: '''Devila can hear very well as to par to her devil powers. * '''Confidence: '''Devila can lend confidence and kindness to others and make them feel better. This is more of a developed ability of Angels, as gifting confidence requires years of self-enlightenment. * '''Peak Human Condition * Enhanced Strength: '''Devila is one of Monster High's most powerful students. She can lift up up to 300 metric tons, and even more with telekinesis. * '''Agility: '''Devila is extremely agile and flexible. Skillset * '''Artistic Skills: '''Devila is extremely skilled in drawing and all things to do with art. * '''SRM (Skultimate Roller Maze): '''Devila is a natural at skating. * '''Fearleading: '''Devila is a drop-dead gore-geous fearleader, and she is also co-captain of it, bonding a relation with fearleading captain Cleo De Nile. * '''Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced) * Multilingual: '''She speaks fluent English, Spanish, Latin French, Russian, Italian, Mandarin (Traditional and Simplified), and Greek. She can also teach herself any language in the blink of an eye. * '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Has an IQ of 299. * '''Eidetic Memory * Martial Arts: '''Devila knows many martial arts. Unique Abilities Devila has special abilities: * '''Shapeshifting: '''Devila can shapeshift into anything. * '''Angel Powers ** Special Resistance to All Viruses: '''Devila cannot become sick except if somebody (attempts) to magically induce her to them. ** '''Power Granting: '''She can grant powers to anybody. ** '''Empathy ** Clairvoyance (limited): '''Devila has powerful Clairvoyance. However, even if she triggers it, it is hard to know what is the truth or from a previous timeline. * '''Devil Powers ** '''Exploitence: '''Devila can literally force a person's worst secrets out of them. ** '''Illusions: '''Devila can hide anything (her wings) with a sleight of her hand. ** '''Allurance and Beauty: '''Devila is extremely alluring and can seduce anyone, regardless of gender. Her beauty is impeccable and very hard to resist. ** '''Power Swapping: '''She can take someone's powers and give them someone else or herself. Weaknesses * '''Overpowered: '''Devila can be overpowered by her dad, mom, God, several angels, and anyone at a higher standard then her. * '''Overpowered Manipulation: '''If she uses her bad powers too much, or her good powers, then her magic will fully stop working and backfire on her. This will go on until she chooses a Side, Devil or Angel. * '''Anger: '''Though it can help her, Devila's short temper can cause her to 'short-circulate'. That means she can't use her powers until she fully calms down. Former Weaknesses * '''Concentration: '''Devila needed to concentrate and focus while doing spells, but she has learned to cast them without major need of focus. Clothing Basic Look - Devila wears a black crop top and a black mini-skirt with a loose sash. Her shoes are black with red heels. Category:Original Characters Category:Devil Category:Females